1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reset circuit included in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reset circuit included in a portable terminal, the reset circuit enabling a portable terminal having a Power Management IC (PMIC) to which a manual reset function is not supported to perform a manual reset function in addition, the present invention relates to a reset method for a portable terminal having a PMIC to which a manual reset function is not supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal has various functions such as a function for having a video call, an electronic organizer function (e.g., a calendar application), an Internet function (e.g., for streaming or otherwise viewing content on the Internet), a function for having a voice call, and a function for short message service (i.e., SMS) transmission, including Rapid SMS. Further, the portable terminal has used enhanced hardware and software to support various functions. That is, a conventional portable terminal supports execution of various application programs because portable terminals tend to comprise hardware having high processing capacity.
However, it is substantially impossible to optimize various variables occurring in a situation executing a function in hardware having the suitable size and software designed suited thereto. Accordingly, a portable terminal which includes hardware and software having high performance also causes various errors in a procedure associated with executing a specific function. Further, if an error occurs while the portable terminal is manufactured, then it may be corrected by a manufacturer or a designer. However, where the portable terminal is manufactured or sold, error correction by manufacturer or a designer is inevitably restrictive. A reset function of the portable terminal is added to solve the foregoing problem.
However, the reset function of the portable terminal may be supported according to the hardware size of each device. That is, because conventional portable terminals include components that cannot perform a manual reset function, there is a need for a design which supports the performing of a suitable reset function at a desired time point of the user regardless of specific attachment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.